


Fan_Wolf’s Book of Oneshots

by Fan_Wolf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: LGBT, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Wolf/pseuds/Fan_Wolf
Summary: Basically a mix of oneshots of all my favorite fandoms? Oh well. Don’t really know how to explain it, so read and enjoy? In other words, sit back, let loose. Have fun and keep reading!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Sero Hanta, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tsubasa Yung/Ichiro Kodoku
Kudos: 106





	1. Potion Mishaps- Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a scenario I found.

It all started with an oak door leading to one of the newly installed potions labs.

"Yes Potter, that's it."

"Come on Potter, you can go faster than that can't you?"

"Deeper Potter, there you go!" 

Needless to say, everyone actively avoided any classrooms in vicinity of the potions labs in an attempt to not come out with their face exploding into a fierce blush.

—*^*—

On the way back to the 8th year dormitory, Harry started whining to his boyfriend. 

"Merlin, Dray! How the hell do you manage to make potions instructions sound dirty?"

"It's a special talent of mine, I’ll have you know. And you love it."

"That... is very true," Harry sighed, giving in. But not before swooping down and pecking his Slytherin Prince on the lips.


	2. Sexual Tension-BNHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being non-existent and not updating this fic, so here you go. Other than that, enjoy and stay safe!

Bakugou, Tsubasa, and Ichiro were playing Truth or Dare when Bakugou broke after 5 minutes of waiting for his choices while the two in front of him made heart eyes at each other. 

”That is _it_. I’m done! Everyone _but_ you two love sick idiots know you both have painfully big crushes on each other! Honestly, both of you fuckers are the most oblivious fuckers I’ve ever had to fucking meet!

”Now what the two of you are going to do, is get into that guest bedroom right behind both of your oblivious asses, strip, and fuck each other. I don’t want to see either of your love drunk faces until morning. Jesus fucking Christ I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife!”

As he finished his rant, Bakugou laid back and watched his two friends glance at each other, blush and look away again. He groaned and got up, dragging the other two behind him. He threw them into the room before locking the door behind the two and leaving them to their own devices until morning.

—*w*—

The next day, the school was filled with cheers at the joined hands of the school’s mutual ship finally joined together.


	3. Terrors of the Night- BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied!PolyBakusquad Fic

Katsuki Bakugou was an enigma. He was a mystery. No one really knew much about, but four other special people. Thus, it never came as a surprise to the school and the public that the Beast of Class 2-A started dating his favorite four idiots.

——————————————————

_It was suffocating. There was a slimey feeling crawling across his mouth, cutting off his shout, and intruding his lungs. Bakugou inhaled fruitlessly, unable to take a breath. All he could do was think about whether or not he was going to survive this. Just as he closed his eyes to welcome his fate, a bright light flashed beneath his closed lids. He opened them again, and was horrified to feel the frighteningly familiar feeling of a hand clutching at the back of his neck. Once again, he couldn’t work oxygen into his needy lungs, and as he was pulled back against his will, he whispered words that were stitched into the mind of everyone present at the night of his ‘weakness’. “Don’t come, Deku.”_

_———————————————————_

Bakugou shot up with a gasp, panting harshly. He wearily rubbed his eyes, standing up from the confines of his blanket, which was twisted around his feet.

He crept out of his dorm, a ghost-like figure wandering the halls. He walked down the corridor until he reached an increasingly familiar dorm door, labeled Kirishima Eijirou.

He knocked on the door, but was surprised when it gave way before his fist could rap on it. Dismissing Kirishima’s idiocy of having his door unlocked, he walked inside. He tiptoed towards the bed, where a red-head slept peacefully, a slight smile on his face.

”Shitty Hair?” Bakugou whispered into the dead of th night, rousing Kirishima from his slumber.

”Bakubro? What’s wrong? Another nightmare?” Kiritimati question as he blinked sleep from his crimson eyes.

”Y-yeah. C-can we maybe...y’know...cuddle?”

”Oh yeah, sure bro! Get in here! Want me to call the others?”

“Please? I just.... need people I can trust.” Kirishima could see how much the admission pained Bakugou to admit, so he wordlessly opened his arms, which Bakugou gratefully crawled into.

As he relaxed fully into Kirishima’s warm hold that simply screamed _safe_ , he felt a hand running through his hair, softly pushing him into the clutches of sleep, all memories of his nightmare pushed from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the only chapter I’m proud of, thank you for all those who liked this!


	4. The Pencil

“I swear to all that is good, when I find your pen, I  _ will _ use it to slit your throat open and smile as you bleed your life out,” Tsukishima hissed venomously at Hinata. “Now, do you want to find it or not?”

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi snickered at the fear present on the shrimp’s face, knowing full well that Tsukishima wouldn’t actually follow through. 

The whole ordeal had started when Hinata lost a pen that was apparently given to him by his mother. Afterwards, he had ran to Tsukishima’s house in the hopes that the smartest person he knew might have a clue as to where he’d left it, uninformed of the blonde having Yamaguchi with him.

The sheer stupidity of the situation had already made Tsukishima a walking time bomb, but the last straw was when Hinata finally stopped running around like a mad man, and conceded with Tsukishima that it was, in fact, “just a pen”, when the same line had come out of Tsukishima’s mouth for nth time in the last 30 minutes.

“N-no! Please don’t Stingyshima!” Hinata screeched.

“Shrimpy,” the blonde sighed as he stood up, looming over Hinata. “If I find out that this pen of yours was in your bag this whole time, I’ll make sure that by the time the authorities find your body, it’ll be at  _ least  _ a five year cold case.”

The tension between the Sun and Moon of Karasuno was dissipated by Yamaguchi peals of laughter.


	5. Royalty AU- BAKT

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” grumbled Tsukishima as he maneuvered himself through the darkness of his house so early in the morning.

“Who the hell do you think you ar-,”

“Hey hey hey! Tsukki!” 

“Kou? What are you doing here?!”

“What? I can’t visit one of my boyfriends?” Bokuto pouted.

“N-no, it’s not that, but why so early? And aren’t you supposed to be with Tetsu and Keiji in the palace? Why would you need to see me? And on my leave?”

“Because I want you to come spend our day with us!” 

“I….you know what? Fine, I’ll join you.” Tsukishima sighed in defeat. “Just let me get ready first.”

_____

“Tsukki! Long time no see!”

“Don’t call me that, Tetsu.”

“Are you going to accompany us for lessons today, Kei?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, Keiji.”

Before the already long greetings could continue on, a loud bell sounded, signalling the start of the day for the kingdom, along with the start of studies for the three princes and their moon.

_____

Throughout the day, the princes watched in silent awe as their Kei easily kept up with them and their tutors, even going as far as introducing a new way to fight neighbouring kingdoms, such as Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai, also known as Seijoh.

Their day of school came to an end when they were dismissed from History of Haikyuu and sent to the arena. Despite asking Kei multiple times, the blonde didn’t ask to sit out from sparring, even gaining an rare excited twinkle in his eye that only appeared when he talked about dinosaurs.

As they filed this information in their mind, the door to the arena flew open pulling them from the depths of their mind, and out of the door dramatically walked the greatest fighter in the kingdom, Senior Knight Ukai.

After a few moments of scrambling to have their weapons in hand, the order of the matches was decided. The three princes would go against Senior Knight Ukai in the order of Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi third. Then Tsukishima would go last.

As the matches neared his, Tsukishima’s eyes were trained on the way the Senior Knight defended, parried, blocked, attacked and moved, each and every step he took measured and filled with purpose.

The princes lost as miserably as they always had, though they were marginally improving seeing as both Kuroo and Akaashi were a breadth away from scratching the retired knight’s skin whilst Bokuto had managed to nick the top of the elder’s hand with a what seemed to be a lucky strike.

Then, it was Tsukishima’s turn.

“Would you like a weapon, kid?”

“No,sir. But I will get it later, don’t worry.”

_ ‘Don’t worry? What the hell is this blonde thinking? He’s going weaponless against  _ **_me_ ** _! I suppose I shouldn’t go easy on him either way then, if he thinks he can beat me.’ _

“Alright kid, but don’t be sad if you lose.”

“Yes sir.”

_____

_ ‘Fuck,’ _ thought Ukai. He had severely underestimated the blonde he was facing. The kid clearly had experience fighting, and no qualms against using dirty tricks to win, especially stealing his own gun from him right under his nose.

He peered over his cover to try and find the kid, but he quickly ducked down again when he saw the barrel of a gun aimed right between his eyes at his forehead.

_ ‘Alright, what can I do now? My priority is to find another cover because this stick-of-a-kid is coming closer and closer with each shot. I know this course like the back of my hand, so of course I know the cover right beside me has a smoke bomb hidden within it. He can’t know that. I have to try to get there without him hitting me,’  _ Ukai mused. 

“Time to set it in action,” he muttered under his breath.

He waited patiently, until the familiar sound of a revolver reloading reached his ears. He sprinted away from his cover, but went down suddenly. Surprised, he looked at his leg, and was shocked to see a bullet wound that  _ just _ scraped his ankle and was oozing blood.

As he shook himself out of his daze, he was once again surprised, and found himself in the shadow of the one he was facing.

“Do you yield?” Tsukishima asked, bending down and holding the cold metal of the gun to his temple.

“...Yes.”

“Holy shit, Kei that was so cool!”

The two turned around to the source of the sudden shout, only to find Bokuto running towards them, arms outstretched and ready to glomp Kei in a bone-crushing hug. The other two princes weren’t far behind, matching grins wide on their faces, though Akaashi’s was more reserved.

“Kou? What are you talking about? All I did was win  _ one  _ fight.  _ One _ . It’s nothing special.”

“Kei, darling, Senior Knight Ukai is the best general this kingdom has ever had. And you just beat him, with no official training,” Akaashi explained gently.

“Seriously? He was that easy to beat?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.

“What do you mean ‘easy’, Kei?” Kuroo questioned.

“I mean, all you really had to do was watch for his weak points. He has a slight limp, and favors his left side, which may be because that is his dominant hand. He also prefers long-range fighting, as in snipers and guns, rather than close-range fighting, which is what you three are training to do.

“Also, he always ran for the cover that was closest to him, and when any of you got close, he went to the one that he knew there was something behind, like a smoke bomb, so I cornered him to the cover that was farthest away from that point.”

A stunned silence filled the room.

“Is that why you wanted to go last?” Ukai wondered.

“Yes. It is always better to have at least some knowledge of who you are fighting rather than nothing.”

Smiling widely, Senior Knight Ukai patted Tsukishima on the shoulder, exited the arena, and with a loud slam the door of the arena closed shut.

And if in the privacy of the arena a round of kisses and hugs were given, then that was no one’s business but the princes and the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this might be a bit abrupt, but I really didn’t know how to end... sorry! T_T


	6. The Hoodie- Poly Bakusquad

“Katsu-“ Kaminari broke off and he let unintelligible sounds escape his open mouth while his face turned bright red.

“Sparky? What the hell?! Are you okay?” Bakugou asked his boyfriend in his typical rough yet caring way of his.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m good, babe,” he coughed out between deep lungfuls of air whilst he hid his head in his shoulder. He revealed his face once again after he managed to calm himself, but all his progress was lost when Mina walked into Bakugou’s dorm room.

Bakugou only watched with an incredulous look on his face as Mina choked and coughed on air while Kaminari was wheezing at her reaction.

“Ki-Kitty! What are you wearing?!” Mina finally managed to get out.

“Again, what the fuck are you shitheads talking about? It’s just Hanta’s hoodie. Tall ass said I could.” 

“Fuck you, Hanta!” Kaminari and Mina muttered under their breaths in unison.

‘Speak of the devil and he shall come’ was the line that ran through their heads as Sero waltzed in followed closely by Kirishima.

Sero remained unphased by Bakugou's attire, unlike his red-haired boyfriend, who was immediately sputtering at the sight. As Sero bee-lined towards Kaminari and Bakugou for a chaste kiss, Kirishima cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

“H-hey Kats? Where did you get that?”

“Hm? Oh, Hanta gave it to me. Said it was fine. Why? You got a problem?” Bakugou growled.

“N-no! Not at all!” Kirishima backtracked, but somehow managed to give Sero a rather impressive glare.

“He thinks you look cute, Katsuki. Not just him, all of us do. Who knew you’d look so good in my hoodie?” The more Sero spoke, the redder Bakugou got, until the tips of his ears and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Sero wasn’t wrong. The way his hoodie hung off Bakugou’s much smaller and slimmer build made the hoodie hang till the top of his thighs, while the sleeves had to be pulled back to his wrist just for his fingertips to be seen. He looked as soft and sweet as could be, the small smile on his lips and soft blush not helping the rest of their poor hearts.

Before anyone could make another peep, Bakugou broke the silence.

“Well? What the hell are you idiots waiting for? A fuckin’ invitation? Cuddle me properly, damn it!”

Their Blasty had spoken, and who were they to deny him? Happily, they slipped into a circle of warmth around him, forgetting the world around them, simply focusing on _them_.


	7. Drinks and Love- BAKT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/brokewokechoke/status/1364285683062493193?s=20

Akaashi Keji was drunk. Trashed. Bashed. Whatever you want to use, Akaashi was well and truly drunk for only the second time in his 26 years on this earth. 

Where were his boyfriends? They’d come into the bar with him, but only Bokuto had stayed with him to get absolutely smashed, and they were making good progress towards that goal. (When Tsukishima had stated that he needed to go to the bathroom, Kuroo had deemed it unsafe, and joined him to make sure no one tried anything.)

“Kou, they’re so cute and hot at the same time!” Akaashi practically sobbed into the shoulder of his oldest boyfriend.

“They are, aren’t they?” Bokuto smiled fondly in response. “Look, they’re back now!”

Akaashi scrambled to compose himself as Kuroo and Tsukishima slid into their booth. Turning his head towards Bokuto again, he whispered, “I want to kiss them, Kou.”

“And you can! I bet you forgot we’re dating now, so you can kiss them whenever and how mcuh you want!” Bokuto cheered.

Meanwhile, the two across from them had developed a fierce blush from the conversation, soft smiles playing at their lips.

Akaashi turned towards them, and in a smooth motion, pecked the two on the lips. As he drew back, Kuroo and Tsukishima’s cheeks were like little tomatoes.

The rest of the night as spent in the same manner, with Akaashi professing his love for the three, and their loving laughter filling the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t good, I was rushing 😅


End file.
